In client-server computer networks, collaborative application programs allow electronic documents to be published from a client to one or more server computers for viewing, sharing, and embedding (e.g., in a blog or web page) by multiple users over a wide area network, such as the Internet. The demand for viewing a published electronic document may be driven to unacceptably high levels by referral traffic from websites. The referral traffic may be generated, for example, by news and social networking websites, prominent rankings of document search term by web-based search engines, or high traffic to a website which has embedded the published electronic document. When there is a high demand for published electronic documents, server computer processing which is required to display these documents is increased resulting in reduced network performance and delays in delivering electronic documents to requesting users. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.